Girasoles de Otoño
by NilithDelirium
Summary: Colección de ficlets centrados en Ino Yamanaka. ¡Distintas parejas! / Drabble V: ItaInoSasu
1. NejiIno - Tomados de la Mano

N/A: Drabbles sobre distintas parejas, todas centradas en Ino, en base a un reto de 30 días. Dudo que alcance a hacer todas las ideas, ¡pero intentaré hacer todas las que pueda!

.

* * *

Drabble I

**Neji/Ino: **Tomándose de las manos

* * *

.

Mira,

No pido mucho,

Solamente tu mano.

_Julio Cortázar._

_._

* * *

.

**—H**oy somos el escudo entre la vida y la muerte. Hoy somos la esperanza de nuestras familias, de nuestros amigos, de nuestros compañeros, ¡hoy somos ninjas!—gritó la Hokage, animándolos a todos a luchar como si fueran uno solo.

Miles de ninjas se alineaban uno tras otro en sus respectivos grupos. El ruido debería haber sido ensordecedor, pero el silencio parecía exacerbarse con las conversaciones apagadas, los movimientos nerviosos y… las despedidas. Todos tenían algo que perder.

Ino se había despedido de su padre incluso antes de salir de la aldea, cuando él se había dirigido hacia la base de operaciones del escuadrón de Inteligencia.

Los ocho de Konoha se habían reunido antes de la formación, prometiéndose ser lo suficientemente fuertes para proteger a la aldea y a Naruto, como él los había protegido a todos.

Sakura le había dado un abrazo que casi le rompe las costillas.

Neji había rozado sus dedos y le había susurrado que todo estaría bien antes de marcharse a su escuadrón. Ino le había sonreído con una confianza que no sentía, intentando controlar las manos trémulas estirándose para alcanzarlo una vez más.

.

_No podría estar más orgulloso. _Sintió la mente de su padre estirándose dentro de la suya. Era una especie de caricia que sólo un Yamanaka podría entender.

Un segundo después, la explosión iluminó todo el campo de batalla con un destello sobrecogedor.

Ino sintió que el corazón le dejaba de latir.

.

Su padre estaba muerto. Su tío había muerto junto a él.

No había tiempo.

La batalla.

Shikamaru.

Chouji.

Sakura.

¿Dónde estaba Neji?

Kami, no podía perder a nadie más.

.

El chakra de llama viva de Naruto la sacó del estado de sopor en el que se había hundido. Ese rubio ruidoso era el único que podría devolver las ganas de luchar a un regimiento entero.

Su padre. Su tío.

Quizá habría preferido seguir entumecida, evitando el dolor.

Se apretó el pecho con desesperación, a punto de dejarse caer sobre sus rodillas.

Su padre…

Una mano sostuvo la suya con firmeza y la devolvió a la realidad. Sus pupilas se hundieron en el vidrio húmedo de sus ojos.

Era un secreto. Nadie debía saberlo. Sus familias…

Neji apretó su mano y la acercó hasta apoyar su frente contra la suya.

Ino sintió que sus pulmones volvían a llenarse.

Alguien tiró de su brazo. La guerra. Debían volver.

Neji asintió y soltó su mano.

Vio su espalda perderse entre decenas de shinobis brillando con la fuerza de Naruto rugiendo por sus venas.

Shikamaru la miraba con confusión, y Choji le sonrió, intentando infundirle ánimos.

Estaba segura que ya no había un secreto qué ocultar.

Ino apretó los puños y volvió a la batalla.

.

Sus miradas se cruzaron durante una fracción de segundo y supo qué es lo que pensaba hacer.

Naruto era la esperanza de la guerra; Neji jamás lo había dudado.

_Somos el escudo entre la vida y la muerte_.

.

Ino observó a la babosa gigante que guardaba el cuerpo de Neji dentro de su vientre.

Sus rodillas cedieron y Sakura acarició su cabello mientras lágrimas de alivio caían sobre su regazo.

.

Aunque el mundo entero se hubiera caído a su alredor, no habría habido manera de que Ino se alejara de la cama de Neji en las dos semanas que le tardó despertarse después de llegar al Hospital de Konoha.

Y si los Hyuga tenían algo que decir al respecto, cerraron la boca tan pronto como se dieron cuenta que esa era Ino Yamanaka, líder de su clan, amiga íntima de los futuros líderes de los clanes más importantes de Konoha y la kunoichi que los había salvado a todos durante la guerra.

.

La nueva Piedra de los Héroes era un monumento gigantesco. Después del medio día, el sol se colaba por sus esquinas, proyectando una sombra que llegaba hasta el otro lado de la plaza. En ella estaban inscritos los nombres de quienes sacrificaron su vida por la paz de todas las naciones, sin importar que fueran de Konoha o no.

Era lo primero que Neji quería visitar después de salir del hospital, dos meses después de la guerra.

Ino sabía exactamente dónde estaban los nombres de su padre y del tío Shikaku; uno a lado del otro, como había sido siempre. Estiró su mano y tocó las letras cinceladas. Trazó con la yema de sus dedos cada espacio, y le pidió a su padre que le diera la sabiduría para honrar su legado y la fortaleza para proteger a las personas que amaba.

Neji tomó su mano.

Ino se prometió jamás dejarla ir.

.

* * *

Vale, no es lo más pulido del mundo, pero creo que está bien para ser el primer drabble. Y siempre quise escribir un Neji/Ino que tuviera que ver con la guerra, así que me siento muy feliz por finalmente haberlo hecho. Aunque no pude dejar que Neji siguiera muerto al final. Me habría roto el corazón.

Abrazos,

Nico.


	2. GaaIno - Abrazados

Drabble II

**Gaa/Ino: **Abrazados

* * *

.

Entre tus brazos

Nunca hay frío

Ni dolor

_._

* * *

.

El calor sofocante del desierto se retiró después del anochecer, dejando atrás un frío que se colaba por las hendijas de las ventanas y de las puertas. Los habitantes del desierto sabían que, en noches estáticas como esa, el calor se evaporaba de las dunas tan pronto como el sol dejaba de brillar.

Gaara entendía a la perfección que era un clima inusual y que a los visitantes podría tomarles un tiempo adaptarse. Era la razón por la que había comprado la pijama de tela abultada y líneas horizontales doblada al pie de la cama. Pero Ino tan sólo la había mirado con disgusto y le había asegurado que el delgado conjunto de short y blusa de tiras sería más que suficiente.

Gaara había asentido sin cambiar la pijama de lugar.

Las paredes eran gruesas, pero insuficientes para controlar el brusco cambio de temperatura. Sin embargo, como Kazekage de Suna, Gaara podría haber encendido un complejo sistema de calefacción reservado para la élite de la aldea. Jamás lo había hecho antes, pero sabía que era un lujo al que podía acceder en cualquier momento. No representaba un gasto de recursos y sería un buen momento para comprobar si funcionaba.

Pero el puchero en los labios de Ino mientras ojeaba disimuladamente la pijama que había rechazado antes, le parecía extrañamente divertido. Excepto que también detestaba verla intentando ocultar el leve temblor en sus brazos.

Estaba a punto de levantarse a encender la calefacción, cuando Ino acercó su cuerpo hasta pegarlo al suyo. Extendió un brazo por encima de su torso y metió sus piernas debajo de las suyas.

—¿Hace frío?—Gaara preguntó, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de Ino a través de sus capas de ropa.

—No—le respondió, ocultando su rostro.

Gaara sonrió.

—La pijama es cálida.

Ino negó con la cabeza.

—Contigo es suficiente—murmuró con la voz somnolienta.

Gaara sintió sus mejillas calentarse. Hm. Eso era… era… Nunca estaba listo para cuando Ino le decía cosas así. Nunca podría estar listo para la tormenta que era Ino, en realidad. Así había sido desde el principio.

Después de cuatro meses acudiendo a la Florería Yamanaka en sus visitas a Konoha, y cuatro meses más de no saber cómo sentirse al respecto, Ino le había dado una rosa roja y le había dicho que era el chico más atractivo con el que había salido. Ni una orden, ni una petición, ni una explicación de qué es lo que podría ver en alguien tan roto como él. Sólo esos grandes ojos celestes curvados con la sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro.

Gaara dormía pocas horas durante la noche —vestigios de su pasado como Jinchuriki—, pero cerró los ojos unos minutos, disfrutando de la sensación de tener a Ino entre sus brazos después de dos semanas verla. Sólo hasta que Ino se quedara dormida, pensó, y entonces iría a encender la calefacción.

Diez minutos después, la sintió removerse y escabullirse fuera de su abrazo con la delicadeza de una kunoichi.

Con los ojos entrecerrados, la vio resoplar y ponerse la pijama de lana.

Sabía que no debía tener tanto frío ya, pero aún así se volvió a acomodar a su lado.

—Sé que estás despierto—susurró, metiéndose debajo de su brazo—. Y si dices algo sobre la pijama, te boto de la cama.

Lo único que Gaara habría dicho al respecto, es que se la había puesto al revés. Y que no importaba cómo se la pusiera, seguía siendo la mujer más hermosa de todas las naciones.

.

* * *

Este drabble es todo adorabilidad. Tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo así!

Gracias por sus comentarios geniales. 3 (El Kakaino está en camino)

Abrazos,

Nico.


	3. Sakuino - Película

N/A: Inspirado en la canción "I'm not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You". Si les gusta este tipo de música, es una canción genial.

¡Oh! Y si alguien no lo sabe, la expresión _Netflix and Chill, _tiene que más que ver con hacer cosas _sobre_ la cama o el sillón, que con la película en sí. Es para cuando quieres invitar a alguien a tu casa para hacer cosas _privadas_ de una forma delicada.

.

Drabble III (Más un One-shot, pero bueno)

**Saku/Ino: **Viendo una película.

* * *

.

Eres la chica

Con la que he soñado

Desde que era una niña pequeña.

—_Black Kids_—

_._

* * *

.

Sakura se dio la vuelta antes de ir por el camino contrario.

—¿Vienes más tarde para _Netflix and Chill_?—le preguntó con una sonrisa.

El cerebro de Ino hizo corto circuito._ Um__…, ¿qué?_

—¿Uhu?—. Fue lo único que pudo musitar bajo los chillidos en su cabeza.

—¡Genial! Te espero.

Ino se quedó plantada en la esquina, mirando a Sakura desaparecer en la calle siguiente.

_Nononono_.

Estaba malinterpretándolo todo. Lo más probable era que Sakura en verdad sólo se refiriera a ver Netflix y tener una tarde de chicas. Era lo más lógico, ¿verdad?

¿VERDAD?

Ino se tapó la cara y gritó contra las palmas de sus manos.

.

Después del largo camino de regreso a casa, Ino tuvo tiempo para pensar sobre su situación. Estaba hablando de Sakura, la chica que había perseguido a Sasuke durante años, contra viento y marea, contra todo el sentido común imaginable. La conocía tan bien, por todos los dioses, que no tenía una fracción de duda de que Sakura era hetero; tan hetero que ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de que su mejor amiga, la amiga que la entendía mejor que nadie, también podría ser algo más que _s__ólo_ su amiga.

Y vamos, Sakura, ¡Sasuke es gay! Es tan gay que probablemente podría saber el sabor de un helado sentándose sobre él; ¡que si llovieran pechos del cielo, aún así se las arreglaría para que le cayera un pene encima!

La única razón por la que Ino no había abierto la boca respecto a la orientación de Sasuke, era porque comprendía muy bien la difícil situación en la que se encontraba. A Sasuke le gustaba el idiota de Naruto, y a Ino le gustaba la despistada de Sakura. La desgracia los unía.

Cuando Naruto era particularmente denso —todo el tiempo—, Ino palmeaba la espalda de Sasuke con condescendencia; y cuando Sakura se colgaba del brazo de Sasuke, él regresaba a mirarla con exasperación. Ino debía aceptar que era lindo tener alguien que entendiera. Deberían formar un club.

Así que, si era honesta consigo misma, no le debería sorprender que Sakura no tuviera la menor idea de lo que en realidad significaban palabras _NetflixandChill_.

Pero si sí…

Ino apretó los párpados, intentando controlar la esperanza que comenzaba a crecer en su pecho.

.

Revisó que su vestido no estuviera manchado ni tuviera ninguna arruga —por enésima vez—, y presionó el timbre de la casa de Sakura.

Se había puesto su vestido favorito —el que abrazaba sus curvas _de esa manera_ que volvía locos a los chicos de su clase—, se había aplicado un maquillaje ligero y su cabello caía en suaves ondas a los lados de su rostro.

_Eres una tonta, _se dijo, reprendiéndose por creer que tenía alguna oportunidad.

Sakura abrió la puerta vestida con un short diminuto y una blusa que se pegaba a sus pezones. El cerebro de Ino volvió a apagarse por segunda vez en la misma tarde.

.

Un chorro de sangre se desparramó contra el pavimento y el grito agudo de la protagonista hizo que el asesino se diera cuenta de dónde estaba escondida.

Ino echó un vistazo al rostro emocionado de Sakura.

Era una película de terror.

¿Podía ser más una cita cliché? Excepto que no era una cita, se repitió, metiendo las uñas en el cojín que apretaba contra su pecho.

¿Pero por qué otra razón Sakura elegiría una película de terror, si sabía que Ino _las detestaba_?, ¿tal vez esperaba acercarse a ella y poner su brazo sobre sus hombros, o algo así? Era una posibilidad perfectamente plausible una vez que Ino se permitía fantasear e ignorar toda lógica aparente.

Se hundió en el sillón cuando la música grave se intensificó y el asesino estaba a punto de encontrar a la pelirroja idiota que no se había movido de su escondite.

En el momento justo en que el asesino levantó su cuchillo, Ino sintió que algo tiraba de su pierna. Podría jurar que vio a su alma despegándose de su cuerpo.

Las carcajadas de Sakura hicieron que su cuello y su rostro se tiñeran de un rojo intenso.

—¡Frentezota!—chilló, levantándose de un salto.

Se lanzó sobre Sakura y enterró sus dedos en sus costados. Y como usualmente sucedía, la risa de Sakura hizo que ella misma estallara de la risa también.

Sakura picó sus costillas y los brazos de Ino cedieron. Con la nariz casi pegada a la de Sakura, Ino aguantó la respiración.

Los ojos verdes brillantes, las mejillas sonrosadas, los labios entreabiertos…

—¿Ino?—Sakura murmuró, devolviéndola a la realidad.

Su estómago dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados y quiso rodar hacia otro lado, pero Sakura sostuvo sus brazos con firmeza. Sus respiraciones se mezclaban y el calor en el vientre de Ino se estaba extendiendo hacia sus piernas.

Su corazón latía tan fuerte que estaba segura que Sakura lo sentía perfectamente contra su pecho.

Agh. Al diablo.

Atrapó sus mejillas y la besó.

.

Sasuke la miró con incredulidad.

—¿_Bi_?

—Yep—. Asintió Ino con una sonrisa ladina, alzando su tacita de té—. Tampoco yo podía creerlo.

La mirada de Sasuke se fijó en la mesa con complicados patrones.

—Crees que Naruto…—exhaló con la voz tan baja que Ino tuvo que inclinarse para escucharlo.

Suspiró, sabiendo exactamente lo que sentía Sasuke.

—Quizás—dijo saboreando su té rojo—. Sakura y yo podríamos ayudarte a descubrirlo de una vez por todas.

Los ojos de Sasuke se iluminaron.

El club gay iba de maravillas.

.

* * *

Umm. No estoy segura de qué tanto les guste este one shot, porque la comunidad en español tiende a dedicarse más a las parejas hetero, pero una vez que la idea vino a mi cabeza, no pude dejarla ir. Y de hecho, creo que quedó bastante bien. Como una chica bi, me encantó contribuir un poquitito a nuestra visibilización.

Mil gracias por sus comentarios. Me hacen el día y me alientan a continuar con el reto.

Abrazos,

Nico.


	4. KibaIno - Noche de Brujas

N/A: El drabble que nadie pidió en honor a la luna de cosecha del viernes 13. Intenté resistirme, pero no he podido dejar de pensar en este AU, así que, por favor, soporten mi desvarío.

Inspirado en la serie de libros "The Hollows".

.

Drabble IV (Otro tirando a One shot)

**Kiba/Ino: **Noche de Brujas. (Yep, este no va directamente relacionado al reto, pero heh, es_ mi_ colección de drabbles).

*_Nunca Jamás:_ La tierra de los demonios (también sacado de los libros de K. H.)

* * *

.

"Esto es una brujocracia, no una democracia. ¿Está claro?"

— _Kim Harrison_, _"Bruja Mala Nunca Muere"._

_._

* * *

.

Desde antes de que el cielo oscureciera por completo, la luna llena iluminó con su luz pálida y rojiza las calles derruidas de _Nunca Jam__ás_. Con excepción del viento suave que silbaba entre los escombros de las casas, el silencio era sobrecogedor. Algo en el aire parecía irse ajustando, como una tela estirándose hasta casi romperse, conforme se acercaba la medianoche.

Era una noche de las brujas por dos; el viernes trece y la luna llena de cosecha les conferían un inusitado poder sobre todo lo oculto. Y los demonios eran las criaturas más _ocultas_ en las que podrías pensar. Por esta razón, el barrio demoníaco estaba casi vacío, con excepción de los demonios aburridos —ejem, Shino—, o de los que se habían despertado tarde —ejem, _ups_.

Akamaru ladró a su lado y se adelantó hasta una línea de energía que comenzó a brillar cerca de la iglesia con la cruz invertida. Kiba corrió tras él, decidiendo que era hora de contribuir a la diversión de las brujas. Un matanza aquí, una tortura allá…

Apareció dentro de un humo negro y palpitante. Un perro gigantesco de dos cabezas abrió sus dos hocicos, de los que caía una baba ácida y verdosa. Era uno de sus trucos favoritos; meterse en la piel de Akamaru y jugar al can del infierno. El terror en los ojos de su público siempre valía la pena tener la imperante urgencia de orinar sobre todo.

Pero cuando el humo se despejó, en lugar de un sótano con telarañas, un bosque embrujado —_je_—, o un…, ¡donde sea que tuviera algo de estilo!, apareció en una acogedora cocina con colores pasteles y olor a galletas recién horneadas. Y su aterrado público era una muchacha con una expresión impaciente y los brazos cruzados.

.

Cuatro horas después, Kiba estaba exhausto por primera vez en siglos. ¡Y ni siquiera había atormentado a un sólo mortal!, ¡ni había hecho ningún trato! Se habría sentido molesto, si no fuera porque la bruja le había dado sus deliciosas galletas y era… algo… ¿entretenida? Era la primera vez que se encontraba con alguien que podía mantener el hilo de sus pláticas caóticas.

—¿Y qué pasa si añado polvo de pixie recogido en el cuarto creciente?—Pensó la linda rubia en voz alta, mordisqueando el esfero—. Son afines a la luna y son criaturas feéricas, ¿no?, ¿eso no me daría un pequeño empujón extra?

—Hmm… En sentido antihorario debería funcionar—dijo abriendo uno de los gabinetes—. ¡Tienes mantequilla de maní!

—También mermelada, si quieres—dijo Ino escribiendo en su libreta—. Y queso, el perro de Tenten _adora_ el queso.

—Soy un demonio, no una mascota—gruñó abriendo la refrigeradora y tomando el queso de todas formas—. Que me guste el queso no tiene _nada_ que ver con los perros.

Ino dejó escapar una risita.

Kiba chasqueó los dedos y el frasco se abrió. El pop hizo que Akamaru —en su forma de chachorro— despertara.

A medio camino hacia la mantequilla de maní, las orejas de Akamaru se movieron en dirección al pasillo. Poco después las orejas de Kiba también se crisparon. Podía oler a alguien cerca de la casa de _su_ invocadora a las cuatro de la mañana.

—Tienes visitas, brujita.

Se escuchó un _clic_ desde la entrada de la casa.

Ino murmuró algo ininteligible mientras seguía escribiendo sus cálculos.

Kiba se subió sobre un mesón con Akamaru sobre sus piernas.

—¿Ino?—La voz grave del hombre que entró en la cocina resonó con preocupación.

El hombre tenía una coleta y estaba vestido con jeans y una camiseta aburrida. Dio un vistazo al círculo de invocación que acaparaba media cocina, a Kiba dentro con sus pupilas horizontales, y al pequeño perro en su regazo. Fue todo lo que necesitó para que su cuello se tensara y sacara su varita, apuntando en dirección a Kiba en todo momento.

Kiba tenía la impresión de que Ino era el tipo de mujer que estrangularía a quien sea que tuviera el valor —o la falta de sentido común— para hacer un desastre en su impecable cocina, así que se mantuvo tranquilo sobre el mesón, pero estaba listo para saltar a un lado si un hechizo salía volando hacia él.

—¿UN DEMONIO?, ¿qué carajos, Ino?—gritó el hombre, rodeando el círculo de sal.

—Te dije que me ayudes a ir a Nunca Jamás—dijo Ino encogiéndose de hombros—. Y como nadie más parece querer hacerlo, creo que Kiba—lo apuntó y él alzó una mano haciendo el símbolo de paz—es mi mejor opción.

—UN DEMONIO—volvió a chillar el hombre, sus ojos a punto de rodar fuera de sus cuencas—. ¡Estás absolutamente loca!—. Le arrebató la libreta y Kiba casi pudo escuchar el chasquido dentro de la mandíbula de Ino.

Quizá sí iba a haber un alma torturada esa noche, después de todo.

Ino se levantó tirando el banquito hacia atrás y enfrentó al hombre frente a frente.

—¡Estoy harta de que me trates como a una niña estúpida, Shikamaru!

—¡Entonces no te comportes como una!—rugió de vuelta el idiota que no podía mantenerse callado.

¿Es que no la conocía? Porque Kiba había pasado con ella menos de una noche y sabía que lo que menos era Ino, era estúpida. A diferencia de aquel simple mortal que continuaba insultándola, al que Kiba habría obliterado del espacio-tiempo _gratis_.

—No eres nadie para decirme qué es lo que debo o no hacer—dijo empujando con su varita el pecho del hombre—. No desde que nos abandonaste por Temari. Nos dejaste a todos atrás por una mujer, ¿y yo soy la estúpida?—La risa cruel de Ino hizo que Akamaru bajara sus orejas—. Largo, Shika. Voy a traer a Sakura devuelta de Nunca Jamás, con o sin Sasuke, con o sin tu ayuda, con o sin un maldito demonio, ¿me entiendes?

La boca del hombre se abrió, pero la varita de Ino se iluminó y un segundo después, lo desapareció con un puff.

Ino dio una bocanada de aire y recogió la libreta que había caído al suelo. La puso sobre la mesa con dedos temblorosos y volvió a sentarse frente a ella.

—¿Me vas a ayudar a traer a mi mejor amiga de vuelta?—le preguntó con un hilo de voz, intentando contener las lágrimas.

Kiba pudo haberse dado la vuelta y sentarse hasta que llegara el amanecer y pudiera volver a Nunca Jamás, como si esa noche no hubiera ocurrido, pero lo cierto es que trabajar con Ino había sido entretenido y agotador y diferente a sus usuales tareas como demonio. Se había divertido con ella —con una _bruja_, maldita sea—, y un ímpetu extraño corría por sus venas cuando veía la desesperación en su rostro.

—¿Quién más va a ser tu guía turística en el infierno?—le dijo con un guiño, acercándose tanto como podía al filo del círculo.

Ino sonrió con los ojos enrojecidos y se levantó. Se acercó hasta el círculo y movió su pie sobre la sal que lo mantenía retenido dentro de sus confines.

Kiba aguantó la respiración.

—Quizá Shikamaru tenga razón y vayas a matarme justo ahora—dijo con la garganta ronca—. Pero eres mi única opción.

La energía del círculo tembló y luego se rompió frente a sus ojos. Akamaru saltó hasta los pies de Ino moviendo la cola de un lado a otro.

Era la primera vez en toda su existencia que alguien lo liberaba a propósito; sin un contrato, sin una promesa, sin... _nada más_ que esos grandes ojos turquesas que lo dejaron plantado en su lugar con la boca abierta.

—Sólo recuerda que siempre fui la mejor en la magia de la mente—Ino apretó su varita hasta tener los nudillos blancos, pero no la levantó en su contra—. Y hace mucho tiempo que quisiera saber cómo se siente destruir a alguien por completo desde adentro.

Ino se agachó y acarició la cabeza de Akamaru, con la vista todavía fijada sobre él.

El negro corazón de Kiba dio un pequeño salto. Nunca alguien le había parecido tan adorable y sexy al estilo voy-a-cortar-tus-bolas al mismo tiempo.

Esta bruja sería su final.

.

* * *

.

La verdad es que tengo algunas más ideas respecto a este AU, pero antes de aburrirles con más detalles, me gustaría saber si quisieran una continuación (en forma de otro drabble). Si no, de todas formas lo haré, pero mucho más corto y les avisaré para que se lo salten (?).

Por cierto, prometo que tengo en mente hacer el KakaIno (se supone que iba a ser este, ¡pero Kiba no quiso salirse de la historia!), el TenIno (me parece una idea fabulosa), y el ItaIno (otra de mis parejas super raras preferidas).

Gracias a todas las hermosas personas que continúan comentando. Es la primera vez que escribo tan rápido, y es todo gracias a ustedes.

Espero que les haya gustado y hayan tenido una genial noche de brujas!

Abrazos,

Nico.


	5. ItaInoSasu - Recuerdos

N/A: Después de ochenta y cuatro años, para Hiyori Arakawa, que me había pedido un ItaIno. Quise que lo fuera, lo juro, pero Itachi siempre me llena de una melancolía solitaria, y después vino Sasuke y... uff. Ojalá te guste.

.

Ficlet V

**Ita/Ino/Sasu: **Recuerdos.

* * *

.

""A veces", suspiró, "pienso que las cosas que recuerdo son más reales que las que veo"."

— Arthur Golden, _"Memorias de una Geisha"._

_._

* * *

.

Era sencillo pretender estar perdidamente enamorada. Era fácil pretender, en general, cuando su familia la estaba entrenando para ser la futura llave de información de la aldea.

Sakura sólo necesitaba una burla aguda y que Ino se acercara ligeramente a Sasuke para que un impulso visceral la empujara hacia adelante. Shikamaru estaba demasiado ocupado evitando cualquier responsabilidad, y Choji era demasiado dulce para imaginar que Ino pudiera estarlos engañando. Su padre atribuía su intermitente humor melancólico a ser una adolescente normal.

Sasuke era el único que sabía un poco más que los demás; era el único que sabía que en realidad no tenía que ver con él. Era una de las razones por la que no la alejaba constantemente, a pesar de que se habría desecho de cualquier otra persona que se acercara a su espacio personal. Y en secreto, Ino agradecía que Sasuke no hiciera el proceso más agotador de lo que ya era. A cambio, ella intentaba despegarse tan pronto Sakura desaparecía y, de vez en cuando, decidía dejarlo en paz por días completos.

Una tarde, en medio del prado en el que estaba recogiendo flores, Sasuke se arrodilló a su lado y le preguntó por qué lo hacía.

La actitud fría y desinteresada de Sasuke hacía sencillo suponer que ignoraba todo lo que no tenía que ver consigo mismo, pero eso no era cierto. Sasuke era perceptivo. Ino lo había notado cuando la miraba de reojo. A veces. Cuando pensaba que nadie más estaba mirando.

Una parte de ella tuvo el impulso de decirle la verdad, pero apretó los labios y fingió concentrarse en las flores alrededor de sus rodillas. Sería un grave error decirle a cualquier persona, ¿pero Sasuke?, decirle a Sasuke sería la clase de estupidez que podría condenarla para siempre.

—Por Sakura—dijo, confesando parte de la verdad.

—Pierdes el tiempo—murmuró, sentándose a su lado y atando uno de los paquetes de flores silvestres con dedos hábiles—. Sakura es débil.

Ino bufó.

—Están en el mismo equipo, pero todavía no la conoces.

No era extraño que Sasuke fuera incapaz de ver a Sakura, verla _de verdad_. Sakura tenía la cualidad de hacer que todo a su alrededor fuera más brillante y Sasuke no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a la oscuridad en la que se había refugiado.

—Sé que Sakura te necesita como rival—aseveró, escogiendo las flores de tonos similares para atarlas juntas—. Pero tú no me necesitas.

—No fue mi elección—. _Al menos, no totalmente_—. Pero me alegra. Sakura se preocupa por ti.

Sasuke bufó esta vez.

—No finjas que te importa.

Ino detuvo su trabajo y observó su perfil, delineado por la luz opaca de un día nublado. Las facciones de Sasuke siempre habían sido hermosas —le molestaba admitir que tal vez era más hermoso que ella—, pero no en la manera terrible y solitaria en la que Itachi seguía siendo en su memoria. ¿Cómo no podría importarle Sasuke, cuando era lo único que le quedaba de _él_?

—Te equivocas.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, apretando entre sus puños los pétalos amarillos de un narciso.

—Me miras como si vieras a través de mí.

Ino apartó la vista durante un segundo y tragó el nudo en su garganta. Sus pómulos, su frente recta y sus manos eran casi los mismos, pero Itachi jamás la habría mirado con esa mezcla de tristeza, frustración y desesperación. Había algo terrible y solitario también en Sasuke, pero eso que en Itachi siempre pareció trascendental y remoto, en Sasuke era un velo que rogaba ser descubierto.

Se forzó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Te veo.

_Pero tambi__én lo veo a él._

Sasuke se fue y ella no lo detuvo. No tenía sentido. Sasuke no la apartaría porque ella no quería algo de él, a diferencia de todos los demás. Sakura quería su amor; Naruto, su amistad. Konoha quería el poder del último Uchiha. Y Sasuke habría vendido su alma para ser mejor, más fuerte, más hábil, más, más, más.

Ino terminó de atar el ramo de narcisos que Sasuke había escogido.

Lo cierto era que, en ocasiones, la imagen de Itachi se mezclaba con la de Sasuke. Era difícil recordar todos los detalles después de los cinco años desde que Itachi desapareció, llevándose consigo las vidas de casi todo su clan, y parte de las de Sasuke e Ino.

Quizá esa era otra razón por la que Ino quería decirle la verdad a Sasuke; quizá él sería el único capaz de entender el odio y la tristeza que reconocían en el otro; quizá ambos podrían completar los espacios que había dejado Itachi.

.

Una semana después, Sasuke se marchó tras el rastro de su hermano.

Ino se sentó sobre el techo de su casa y miró por largo rato las copas de los árboles que se alejaban, infinitos, delineando los cientos de caminos que Sasuke pudo haber tomado, y se preguntó si alguna vez pudo elegir otro que no fuera el que Itachi había trazado para él.

Ino quiso jurarse dejarlos atrás, pero igual habría podido jurar atrapar el sol entre sus manos.

_Traidor._

_Asesino._

En su memoria, Sasuke le miraba con los ojos brillantes, pidiéndole que lo viera de una vez por todas. En su memoria, Itachi le decía que había cosas que era mejor olvidar.

.

* * *

En este AU, Ino conoce más profundamente a Itachi porque Inoichi lo entrena para su ascenso a Anbu. Y como suele pasar con niñas curiosas y asertivas como Ino, terminó gustándole el chico mayor, guapetón y fuerte que le prestaba toda la atención del mundo cuando visitaba su casa. Ino tuvo el crush infantil más grande de su existencia hasta que Itachi asesinó a todo su clan y se marchó y he aquí este ficlet, de cuando Ino y Sasuke ya están fuera de la academia, pero hay muchas cosas que ambos no pueden explicarse el uno al otro.

Debo admitir que este ha sido uno de los ficlets más difíciles de mi vida. Tengo un montón de mini historias comenzadas de conversaciones y encuentros entre Ino, Itachi y Sasuke, pero la personalidad de Itachi me resulta tan difícil de escribir junto a la de Ino cuando son tan pequeños. Itachi siempre ha parecido tan mayor, que termino dando vueltas a cómo reaccionaría en verdad y... pufff. Un drama.

Gracias a las personas que todavía están interesadas en esta colección! Prometo intentar actualizarla más seguido.

Abrazos,

Nico.


End file.
